Field
The present invention relates generally to battery chargers. More specifically, the present invention relates to embodiments for automatically detecting a reverse-boosting operation in a switching battery charger upon removal of an input power supply.
Background
An electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, may include a battery charger that receives an input voltage from a power supply and generates an output voltage, which may received by a load and/or a battery. Battery chargers that use a switch-mode architecture employ a switching circuit to provide buck conversion of an input power supply (e.g., a wall adapter) to charge a battery, or a boost conversion of a battery to the input node where the input power supply is connected (e.g., on-the-go (OTG) feature).
A battery charger that uses a switch-mode architecture can boost an output voltage at an output node, where a battery or other power supplying device is currently connected to, back to an input node when an input power supply is removed from the input node. The battery charger may stay stuck in this undesirable state because it cannot distinguish that the input power supply (e.g., wall adapter) has been removed.
A need exists for an enhanced battery charger. More specifically, a need exists for embodiments related to detecting a reverse-boosting operation of a battery charger upon removal of a input power supply.